helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Matsubara Yulia
ユリヤ |image = |caption = Matsubara Yuriya, March 2019 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 130cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2017-present |agency = (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 2017 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Matsubara Yuriya (松原ユリヤ) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Matsubara Yuriya was born on February 26, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan to a Japanese father, and Belarusian mother. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was a member of Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen,"夢のツーショット♪" (in Japanese). Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen Official Blog. 2017-03-01."アニメダンス☆小学生クラス" (in Japanese). Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen Official Blog. 2017-02-09. a Koto-based organization that provides dance and vocal lessons for children. She was enrolled from approximately December 2016 to October 2017.Last featured on the Toyosu Idol Star Gakuen blog October 24, 2017. 2017 In late 2017, Matsubara took part in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition and made it to the finals before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #6. AbemaTV. 2017-12-04. Following the audition, Matsubara accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #7. AbemaTV. 2017-12-04. Matsubara and the other finalists who accepted their invitations were introduced, and performed in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ concert on December 10."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. 2018 On September 29, Matsubara attended the first round of Nippon TV's comedy competition Onna Geinin No.1 Ketteisen THE W at the Kinkero Theater in Tokyo, under the supervision of Hello Pro Kenshuusei's manager.https://twitter.com/de_kick_o_nice/status/1046175898637127685 However, she wasn't selected to continue to the second round.THE W Official Tweet 2018-09-29THE W Official Tweet 2018-09-29 2019 On February 5, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 6~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Kubota Nanami, Saito Madoka and Onoda Karin. Personal Life Family= Her father is Japanese, and her mother is Belarusian. She is being raised bilingually, speaking both Japanese and Russian.Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ Episode #7. AmebaTV. 2017-12-04. |-|Education= As of April 2019, Matsubara is currently in her fifth year of elementary school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Matsubara Yuriya has acquired: *'Onoda Karin:' She is good friends with Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Onoda Karin. |-|Name Meaning= Matsubara goes by both "Yuriya" and "Yuliya", depending on which language she's speaking. "Yuliya" (Cyrillic: Юлия) is a feminine name of East Slavic origin meaning "Youthful". |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Matsubara Yuriya: *'Yuriyan' (ゆりやん): Used by Ono Kotomi. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Matsubara Yuriya (松原ユリヤ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 130cmAccording to Doi Rena. Blog Tamago. 2018-02-17. *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-12-10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-12-10: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Comedy *'Hobbies:' Drawing and writing manga, collecting plush toys *'Charm Point:' Her cheeks *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jpop *'Favorite Food:' Strawberry, Curry *'Favorite Sports:' Billiards, Table football *'Motto:' "Good things come to those who wait" (果報は寝て待て; Kahou wa nete mate) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Shunrenka, SEXY SEXY, Are you Happy? *'Looks Up To:' Sasaki RikakoBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018), Kiyono Momohimehttps://twitter.com/kaosiki/status/1092792371220303872 Works Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Yume ni Mukatte ☆ Happy Smile Trivia *She's a fan of comedy, and her favorite comedian is Kazutoyo Koyabu. **On December 13, 2017 Kazutoyo tweeted about Yuriya, saying that she was his new favorite idol and he would like to work with her.https://twitter.com/koyabukazutoyo/status/941131756186451968 The same day, Ishiyama Daisuke from the comedy duo Bambino also tweeted in support of her.https://twitter.com/ishiyamantohihi/status/941174672057548800 *She doesn't like Mitsubachi Maki and thinks she's scary, but she will do her best to face her. *She originally presented herself as not knowing or particularly liking anything about Hello! Project, but later revealed Sasaki Rikako as a member she likes. *For her audition, she performed the Bambino dance craze "Danson" (ダンソン). In the final episode of Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Micchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~, she and Okai Chisato performed it together. *She was born one day before the release of ℃-ute's 4th major single LALALA Shiawase no Uta. *She is currently the youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *Michishige Sayumi said she is interested in Yuriya during a SAYUMINGLANDOLL MC. See Also *Gallery:Matsubara Yuriya *List:Matsubara Yuriya Discography Featured In *List:Matsubara Yuriya Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile Category:2008 Births Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Members currently attending elementary school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Multiethnic Members Category:February Births Category:Pisces